


FE Rarepair Week 2019 Day 1 - Leaves

by dr33g



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, also i may or may not imply they fuck but thats none of your concern, and thats a lot for me, i used to update my fics like once a year, linhardt sleeps on his husbands lap and its cute and i love them. thank you, so bear with me okay, sylvain loses his crest, this is VERY short but to be fair i have to write 7 in one week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: If anyone ever asked Sylvain what his favorite thing in the whole world was, he’d always,alwaysanswer, “Whenever Linhardt naps on me, obviously!” Most people would scoff, call him cheesy, claim him to lying, but it’s the genuine truth. Nothing feels as nice, as peaceful as when Linhardt decides to use Sylvain as his own personal pillow. It means Linhardt trusts him and loves him enough to forgo his precious bed just tobewith Sylvain. And that means a lot.





	FE Rarepair Week 2019 Day 1 - Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my series of fics for fe rarepair week !!! i hope u enjoy !!!!! this is my only sylvhardt fic sadly (i almost did the whole week for them but then my fe8 ships jumped out and i had to) but i gave it all i had  
just two very in love married men

If anyone ever asked Sylvain what his favorite thing in the whole world was, he’d always, _always_ answer, “Whenever Linhardt naps on me, obviously!” Most people would scoff, call him cheesy, claim him to lying, but it’s the genuine truth. Nothing feels as nice, as peaceful as when Linhardt decides to use Sylvain as his personal pillow. It means Linhardt trusts him and loves him enough to forgo his precious bed just to _be_ with Sylvain. And that means a lot.

It means the world.

Sylvain runs his fingers ever so gently through Linhardt’s hair as he sleeps beneath the shade of a tree, head rested on Sylvain’s lap. He doesn’t snore, he hardly moves, but he looks so peaceful, so beautiful, that Sylvain cannot look away. He can only look and look and look upon this angel that rests upon him. 

The crisp air does not deter Linhardt from sleeping outside, which is something Sylvain was surprised to learn the first time he found Linhardt napping outside during the fall. That was so long ago, back before Sylvain could even fathom having feelings for the man resting on him. They were students. He snorts to think what his childhood self would’ve thought if someone told him that one day, he wouldn’t have a Crest, he’d live in House Gautier peacefully, married to Linhardt. 

It doesn’t matter what he would have thought, he’s happy it’s the truth, that he’s living that life now. His fingers are pulling out the ribbon Linhardt uses to tie his hair back,  _ gently _ , of course, so that he can more effectively pet him, thread his fingers through the soft, green hair. 

It’s well into autumn, he knows that, but he still finds himself laughing when, as he’s lying there, thinking about the future and the past and everything in between, a leaf falls from the tree above and lands ever-so-gently upon Linhardt’s nose. He can’t help it, it’s too adorable for him to handle! And incredibly hilarious. 

“Mmm, Sylvain, stop laughing. You’re moving your legs too much.”

“Lin, I’m so s-sorry, but I really--” He starts laughing again. “I can’t not laugh!” One of Linhardt’s eyes open to peer up at him, and in the process, notices the leaf situation.

“Ah. So this is why you are laughing?” He picks up the leaf and inspects it. “I can imagine. Orange is not really my color if you ask me.” Sylvain can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh? Why do you--” He can’t finish the sentence before Linhardt is sitting up and places the leaf upon his head, gently. 

“It suits you much more than it does me, really.” There’s that lovely smile, Sylvain thinks. Really, can anyone blame him if he presses a kiss to his husband’s smirk? If they do, they’re incredibly stupid. Linhardt is irresistible, especially when he’s joking around like this. 

Linhardt makes a humming noise as his smile melts against Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain pulls away or tries to, but Linhardt follows him until Sylvain is pressed up against the tree trunk, Linhardt all but climbing into his lap to be as close to him as possible. He certainly doesn’t mind it. Finally, Linhardt, ever so needy and controlling, pulls away on his own terms. 

Sylvain presses a kiss to Linhardt’s cheek, muttering, “I don’t know, I think orange and green go great together.”

“You think you’re incredibly clever for that one, don’t you?”

“Why, yes. Yes, I do.”

Later that day, the servants of Gautier all carefully avoid asking how the Margrave and his husband got bits of dead leaves everywhere, clinging to their hair and clothes. Judging by the way Sylvain is walking and the way he clings to his husband, they know exactly how they got there, and they are not going to endure Linhardt’s smirk and Sylvain’s lovesick puppy eyes that would last the rest of the night, were they to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!! kudos/comment if you enjoyed !!! if you ever want to talk to me about sylvhardt (especially my fankids) im on twitter @kiralfonse !!! im very nice i promise  
tomorrow: claude/hubert/ferdinand - tea/coffee (fantasy au)


End file.
